The Thousand-Footed Nidhogg
The Dark Fire series of limited edition Equipment such as Dark Fire Ring (闇炎の指輪) were introduced. The first half featured the event gacha and the wave battles. The second half featured the event gacha and the maze stages. Event Party *6* Paphiopedilum / パフィオペディルム *5* Lemon / レモン *5* Moss Phlox / シバザクラ *5* Chinese Lacquer Tree / ウルシ　(Featured) Exchange Event Specifics Ev80-eventscreen1.jpg|Event Screen (1st Half) Ev80-eventscreen2.jpg|Event Screen (2nd Half) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Event Gacha From the Gacha button, go to the Event (イベント) tab on the far right to roll the event gacha. It costs Crystals to roll the event gacha. There are 14 total event gachas. There are 8 available during the first half of the event and the rest will be available during the second half. The first gacha is unlocked by default and subsequent gachas are unlocked when you earn the centerpiece of the preceding gacha. Even if you progress to the next gacha, it is possible to go back to previous gachas. Furthermore, you will earn a prize at each gacha for meeting a certain number of pulls. Decisive Fight With Nidhogg This event featured the first decisive fight with Nidhogg, the Personification of Sweltering Heat and Twilight / 炎熱と宵闇の化身. Twilight Underlings See Twilight Underlings for general information. The activity rankings for this event was shown until 2/26/2018. Participation Rewards Rewards For Total Defeats When all players have reached a set number of defeated enemies, a reward will be given out to everyone (irregardless of whether or not they participated in this event). *Item rewards were given out on 2/26. *Activated Campaigns were held from 2/26 - 3/12. *2/22/2018: The rewards from 22m (previously 22.5m) and on had all been changed so that the gap between rewards was reduced. *2/26/2018: The final result was tallied at 40,070,562 kills. Maze of Sweltering Heat The Maze of Sweltering Heat / 炎熱の迷宮 was a set of stages available during the second half of the event. It replaced the wave battles from the 1st half. Story-wise, after the battle with the descendants in the first half, the flower knights went inside of Nidhogg to this maze to seal of the core of Nidhogg. *The maze consists of five difficulties. They range from elementary, top, ultimate, EX, and core. Core has only one stage, but the other difficulties have four stages. *Beat any one of the stages on some difficulty to progress to the next difficulty. *The core stage can only be completed once. *''Outside'' of the core stage, the effectiveness of characters is based on their skill type. If they have the correct skill type, it will be shown with an icon. Skill Effectiveness Each stage of a particular difficulty will highlight one or more skill types which are more effective in that stage. While organising teams with these skills is not essential, it can be helpful if you are struggling to complete some maps. Single-target skills are boosted in the first stage of each difficulty: 1-1, 2-1, 3-1, 4-1 * Eg: Lesser Celandine Deals 2.4x damage to 1 enemy. * Eg: Peach Blossom Deals 4.2x~4.8x damage to 1 enemy based on one's current affection rating. * Eg: Red Ginger Deals 4.3x damage to 1 enemy and absorbs HP. * Eg. Fire Lily Deals 2x~2.6x damage to 1 enemy based on one's current affection rating. Absorbs HP The second stage favours two-target skills: 1-2, 2-2, 3-2, 4-2 * Eg: Delphinium Deals 2x damage to 2 enemies. Skills which make three individual attacks are boosted in the third stage: 1-3, 2-3, 3-3, 4-3 * Eg: Heliotrope (Yukata) Attacks 3 times, dealing 1.4x damage to single targets. * Eg: Anemone Attacks 3 times, dealing 1.8x damage to single targets, then deals 0.5x damage to all targets The fourth stage promotes skills which attack all targets and skills that do not fit in any other category: 1-4, 2-4, 3-4, 4-4 * Eg: Nerine Deals 2.4x damage to all enemies. * Eg: Chocolate Lily (New Year) Based on the number of remaining enemies, deals 2.4x damage to 1 enemy, 1.8x damage two enemies, or 1.4x damage to three enemies. Maze Rewards A new currency was added for beating stages in the maze. ' Medals of a Thousand Blooming Flowers / 千花繚乱の勲章' (short: Flower Medals) can be earned by clearing maze stages and traded in Wares for things. If you beat a maze stage you have already beaten before, you'll get a percentage more medals per stage beaten on that difficulty. For example, if you beat three elementary stages, you'd get 15% more medals. Core Strategy The Core is an optional stage you could only challenge during the 2nd half of this event. It is the game's "final boss" in a sense. The boss (The Protector of Sweltering Heat and Twilight / 炎熱ト宵闇ノ守護者) protects the heart of Nidhogg (Crimson God-Bug Core / 紅蓮の神蟲核) in the back. The heart cannot be targeted or dealt damage at all until the protector is defeated. The protector has no typing. It has three forms which show themselves each time its HP bar is depleted. Each form has progressively more HP, attack power, and accuracy. The final form will continue to get 10% attack power on each turn. This seems to reset each time the battle ends (your party loses). Most bloomed 6* characters with 200% affection will survive 2~3 attacks. Debuffing skills are ineffective because of the protector's steadily increasing attack power. Consider saving your strongest flower knights for the last form to take it down while taking the least amount of turns possible. See also: Maze Core. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 Summonable Bonus Stage This stage is summonable from the event screen using this button at the very top. For every 10 Fras Powder you expend, you'll get a proportional amount of Crystals of Dark Fire back. 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage Maze Stages These stages were available during the event's second half only. Maze Elementary 1 Magic type, single target skills are effective here. Maze Elementary 2 Magic type, 2-target skills are effective here. Maze Elementary 3 Magic type, multi-attacking skills are effective here. Maze Elementary 4 Magic type, all-target skills are effective here. Maze Top Class 1 Thrust type, single target skills are effective here. Maze Top Class 2 Thrust type, 2-target skills are effective here. Maze Top Class 3 Thrust type, multi-attacking skills are effective here. Maze Top Class 4 Thrust type, all-target skills are effective here. Maze Ultimate 1 Blunt type, single target skills are effective here. Maze Ultimate 2 Blunt type, 2-target skills are effective here. Maze Ultimate 3 Blunt type, multi-attacking skills are effective here. Maze Ultimate 4 Blunt type, all-target skills are effective here. Maze EX Class 1 Slash type, single target skills are effective here. Maze EX Class 2 Slash type, 2-target skills are effective here. Maze EX Class 3 Slash type, multi-attacking skills are effective here. Maze EX Class 4 Slash type, all-target skills are effective here. Maze Core No character type or skill type is extra effective here. Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only complete them only once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Trivia The raid boss found on this event was Fragment of Dark Fire / 闇炎ノ断片 instead of Want Seeds / タネホシードー. Unlike previous events, the guest party was available for all of E1-E8. The E4-E8 parties were all level 80. Also unlike previous events, there were essentially two event types going on at once. The event gacha was around during both halves of the event, but the first half of the event featured the fight with Nidhogg's subordinates whereas the second half featured the maze stages. Category:Events